My Little Cuppycake
by Kiba's Little Worry
Summary: A SasuHina oneshot! My very first oneshot so please be nice. I do not own the song or Naruto. if I did people wouldn't buy it.


My Little Cuppycake.

Sasuke took his seat in the front row crowded by goober parents. The only reason he had come to this stupid talent show was because Hinata said she had a surprise and wanted him to see it.

'I sure hope that no one sees me here…' he thought shakily.

He glanced to the stage and saw his friends Hinata and Jinx. Well, not so much Jinx…just Hinata. He happily waved and Hinata waved shyly back. Sasuke couldn't quite put his finger on it but it looked like she was really scared. Hinata stood shakily behind the curtain of the school auditorium. A tiny hand handed her a light blue microphone.

"Jinx-chan a-are you sure I can d-do this?"

A small girl with long brown hair smiled. "Of course you can do this Hinata-chan. Even if you mess up we'll be able to laugh about it later."

"Umm…o-okay then." She shyly fiddled with the hem of her dress. She looked really cute. Her dress was a light blue with a lace hem, puffed sleeves and dark blue butterflies on her chest. To add there were two floppy blue ribbons in her hair that matched her lace gloves.

They heard Iruka sensei announce their names and talent from a little note card.

"Now, presenting Hinata Hyuuga and Jinx performing… 'A song'. He sweatdropped.

Hinata walked onstage and gulped. Jinx walked onstage with a little toy piano and sat by her friend.

"T-this song is for my best friend…S-Sasuke Uchiha."

Jinx reluctantly started to play a light tune on her piano.

_You're my honeybunch sugarplum_

_Pummpy-umpy-umpkin_

_You're my sweetie pie_

_You're my cuppy cake gumdrop _

_Snoo-gums boo-gums_

_You're the apple of my eye_

_And I love you so_

_And I want you to know_

_That I'll always be right here_

_And I love to sing these songs to you_

_Because you are so dear…_

As the last piano note was played Hinata took in a deep breath and looked down to see Sasuke…or maybe a really big cherry with blue hair she couldn't tell which. Everyone was buzzing about that saying things like 'I didn't know they were friends' and

'Maybe they will bond the Uchiha and the Hyuga after all.' That last comment was very strange.

'Are they going to make us hug or something?' is what Hinata was thinking.

_(A.N. They are only 5 here so they don't know what that means.)_

Hinata and Jinx quietly walked off the stage. They climbed down the four steps and saw Sasuke. Hinata shyly walked over to him fiddling with her hands.

"Sasuke…a-are you upset with me?"

"…"

"I-I'm sorry I never should've done that. I-it was a stupid i-"

She was cut off by the surprise of Sasuke's lips gently touching her cheek. Hinata was just as red as Sasuke was when he was sitting in the audience.

"No it's okay…I really liked the song."

With that Sasuke, Hinata and a satisfied Jinx took their seats in the audience. All and all it was a pretty good show. When the winners were announced Hinata and Jinx were proudly carrying a second place trophy.

Sasuke pouted, "I still think you guys should've won 1st place."

Jinx shook her head in the positive, "Ino's ribbon routine was really gross."

Hinata smiled, "I t-thought it was good."

"Awww, Hinata-chan is so nice to everyone!" Jinx pinched her cheeks.

Just then a blue Volvo pulled up to where they were walking.

"That's mine. I'll see you tomorrow." Jinx happily walked up to the car leaving with a cheery wave, and Hinata with a heavy metal object.

Hinata tried to carry the trophy by herself but it was way too heavy.

'I hope Ino is driving home today. THESE ARE HEAVY!' Hinata thought with a grunt. Then, it suddenly got a lot lighter. Hinata looked to the side of her and blushed. Sasuke was on the other side carrying the other handle. They continued to walk in silence until they reached the Hyuga compound.

Hinata was the first to speak up.

"A-are you s-sure that you were okay with the s-song?"

"…Yhea. To tell you the truth I really liked it."

"R-really?"

"Yup. So how does it go again?"

Hinata started off and Sasuke joined in.

You're my honeybunch sugarplum 

_Pummpy-umpy-umpkin_

_You're my sweetie pie_

_You're my cuppy cake gumdrop _

_Snoo-gums boo-gums_

_You're the apple of my eye_

_And I love you so_

_And I want you to know_

_That I'll always be right here_

_And I love to sing these songs to you_

_Because you are so dear…_

Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed in.

"Yhea…I like that song. So I'll see you on Monday then?"

Hinata smiled, "Yhea."

And with that Hinata walked to the safety of her home and Sasuke walked home…singing his favorite song.

_**Jinx- I thought that went well!**_

_**Sasuke-Is that song even real?**_

_**Jinx-YUP! Just go to YouTube and type in 'The Cuppycake Song'!**_

_**Hinata-I like that song!**_

_**Jinx- By the way…at the end I was REALLY tempted to say 'That night the Uchiha clan was murdered' but that was TOO evil for me. **_

_**Hinata-Thank you for reading & please review. **_


End file.
